Kunais on Trees
by Black Sunflower
Summary: Watching the water hit a window, a certain rosette remembers how she first saw a special blonde one rainy day… Which resulted in finding a source of determination to succeed and unknowingly falling for him.You can probably guess the pairing  Oneshot


**Yo, it's Lynn again **

**Eh... I know I'm in the middle of writing a SasuSaku...**

**T.T Forgive me, but I had to write this!**

**Heh... I wrote it after getting off the bus, lol... **

**o.o Whimsical writing, as always.**

**If possible, it'd be wonderful for you to a review, or just reading it makes me insanely happy.**

**Inspiration: Branches hitting the side of the bus (It sounded like rain)**

**Pairing: NaruSaku **

**---------**

**Kunais on Trees**

_Thok, thok, thok…_

Emotionless, half closed jade eyes stared at the droplet covered glass. It was raining more fiercely than her squad had expected.

_Thok, thok, thok…_

The noise was so very familiar, nearly the exact sound of kunai piercing a tree. She hadn't heard that noise in over five years_…_

_Thok, thok, thok…_

Her eyes widened suddenly, in remembrance.

_Thok, thok… clomp_

She was walking past the forest edge, on a deserted street. The noon sun had risen high and was proudly flaunting its immense heat. Every single classmate had practically run home to their family from the Academy, to return home for a lunch break. The humid weather was forcing the other villagers into their homes, so it seemed that she was the only one taking her time outside. So it was particularly strange to hear something at this time. Her stomach turned nervous flips when she remembered a certain someone would train at any given time. Silently, she crept through the long grass, closer to the noises.

_Thok, thok… clomp_

That was odd, she realized. _Her_ special person would _never_ make such a great many of errors. He was perfect, he was the best, he was normal, and he was amazingly cool. Everyone said it, everyone believed it, and so it had to be true. Everyone loved him, which was why she loved him.

Being the object of much teasing, she knew that the insults fed off of differences. Her facial features, her hair, her self conscious attitude. Her act of love was nothing more than a desperate attempt to seem like all the other girls.

_Thok, thok… clomp_

This time she was positive; it couldn't be him. Even a genius like him would a make a mistake or two, but not this many. She paused in her tracks, debating whether or not to continue her unknown search. The sky had slowly darkened, grey clouds blocking the sweltering rays of sunlight. Suddenly she remembered her mother's words of humidity before a good rain. The ninja in training bit her lip hard as she criticized herself for making such an error. How could she have forgotten this?! Shinobi do not forget! A tear formed in her eye, and once more she found all the teasing words of her classmates. Shinobi must not show any emotion! Repeatedly, she mentally reprimanded herself. A tear spilt from her closed eyes. Shinobi do not have big foreheads, noticeable pink hair, clumsy weak skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu, and little to no ability to collect information. Shinobi were not worthless, like herself. A person like her should just give up and _go die._

_Thok, thok… clomp_

The source of the noises had completely slipped her mind. Her large sea foam green eyes snapped open, and saw a brilliant yellow in the midst of forest greens and earthy browns. A yellow flash. Quickly and quietly, she made her way across numerous brittle branches, dry crumpled leaves, and large roots to the other person.

He was panting hard, gleaming with sweat, leaning against a tree with an angry emotion radiating from himself and his brilliant blue eyes. Kunais protruded out of the ground in random clumps. This boy, she knew him. The worst student in her class, the one that couldn't do anything right, the one that could never match up to _him._ The way she felt about herself.

Her classmate miserably lowered himself onto the ground. Believing himself to be alone, he began muttering to himself. Curious, she crouched down and crawled closer to listen.

"The kunai… must be held with… what was it? Index finger and middle like a brush?? I can't remember…

"Eh… I can't give up… Gotta impress Sakura-chan… and become Hokage…" His cerulean eyes gleamed with newfound determination. "I'm gonna be better than that Uchiha."

He picked himself up, and gathered his weapons, with a smile on his face. Distant thunder rumbled, and the boy realized the current weather condition. "Looks like it's gonna rain… Well… Maybe I can get some ramen while it's raining… and then go back to training…" With those words, his stomach seemed to mimic the thunder. "Yeah, that sounds good, 'ttebayo!"

He trotted away, humming cheerfully to himself, leaving his projectiles and, unknown to him, her behind.

Before she had heard his quiet murmurs, she had managed to stop her crying. But after he left, she found her tears pouring down her face. He was like him. He was alone, though, and he was working so hard. For her. And a dream.

At that moment, she knew what she was going to do. She was going to be an amazing kunoichi, and become second best in the entire village.

Because the number one best would be him.

_Splat, splat, splat…_

The rain had begun its voyage from the sky. She was tempted to stay here for the rest of the day sitting here, in hopes of his return to training. However the rain became a strong downpour, so she had to abandon her post in the bush, and run home.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Her fast footsteps matched the rain's impacts. The thoroughly soaked girl desperately ran down the next street in search of shelter. The first store nearest to her was past a ramen shop she had never paid much attention to. Immediately, her instincts told her to not go into the restaurant. She didn't have any money with her, so she wouldn't be able to get any of the noodles, and the owner may be angered by that.

Her sprint begin to slow, and by the time she had gotten to the ramen palce, which was called Ichiraku Ramen, she noted, her movements had become a tired trudge.

Then she heard him. The yellow haired boy.

"Mmm, the ramen's really good!!! Yeah, training's getting a little better, and I'll be great in no time, you'll see!!" He paused, probably to continue eating, but she wasn't so sure. From where she was, he was hidden from sight. All she could see was the bottom of his chair and his legs dangling over the side. "Heh… I think aim practice has really gotten to my head. The rain sounds like kunais hitting the tree."

She smiled softly at the stool and his legs. Then she turned and ran all the way home, not once pausing. _You'll see. I'll be great, just like you. The best kunoichi you'll ever see._ Her lips curved into a smile as she shut her front door.

She leaned against a rain covered window. _It's a promise._

_Thok, thok, thok…_

She blinked, resurfacing from the long forgotten memory. She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her mind. As she did so, the door behind her creaked open. Sensing the familiar chakra, she turned and grinned at her best friend, her love, and her hero.

"Ohayo, Naruto."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

He returned the grin, and looked out the window. "Man, it's raining really hard…"

"Yeah." She agreed, nodding her head and facing the windows. "Like kunais on trees."

_Like the way you impacted my life, over and over._

_And made me the person I'm proud to say is me_

The rosette leaned forward towards him and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, wondering what made her say that so suddenly, but embracing her as tightly as she was holding him.

_Now, I don't need to pretend who I am… and who I love._

_Thok, thok, thok…_

_---------_

**Yup... my first attempt at NaruSaku, I think at the end, it's a little forced though...**

**Mmm... I love NaruSaku, it's so cute...**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**--Lynn**


End file.
